


Better To Give

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For zero_cool24's prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better To Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zero_cool24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zero_cool24).



> For zero_cool24's prompt.

The bouquet sitting in Stacy's office is enormous.

House _attacks_ it, searching for a tag in the five seconds before Stacy follows him in. Nothing. Just daisies, oh-so-cheerful and _horning in on his territory_. "Secret admirer?" he asks, choking on the casual question.

"Oh, just...someone," Stacy says. House _gapes_ at her, because _that's_ the best she can do? _Someone_?

"You're keeping them?" he asks, desperate to keep his voice from soaring indignantly and failing miserably.

Stacy laughs, eyes sparkling, and hauls him closer by his lapel. "Gotcha," she whispers, and House is so relieved he forgets to be furious.


End file.
